User blog:J1coupe/Simon Belmont vs. Sir Arthur. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 7.
Hello gaiz and gals, Coupe is finally back with yet another Epic Rap Battles of Video Games.' Did you know that today is my birthday? Yeah, wooh, happy birthday to me, and stuff. So this is sort of a gift... to myself. Let's move on. Today, we've got the Vampire Killer Simon Belmont from the ''Castlevania Series against the brave Sir Arthur from the Ghost n' Goblins Series going against each other to see who's better at slaying demons and saving the world! This was suggested to me by Lexi, and Sir Arthur's lines were written by Lexi as well! Thank you so much as usual Lexi, it's kind of a custom now to have you guest star at least once in every one of my Seasons. Considering the fact that you have Isaac Newton avatar in the suggestion picture, I'm assuming that this was back from then and that you had to wait a long long time for this- and I apologize for that... heheh. Anywho, let's go! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Belmont_1.png|Simon Belmont Arthur_1.png|Sir Arthur (once again, big thanks to Lexi for writing Sir Arthur's verses.) '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! SIMON BELMONT! VERSUS! SIR ARTHUR! BEGIN! Sir Arthur: (starts at 0:11) En garde! How foolish of you to take on the OG knight? I fight demons all night, your enemy's like something from'' Twilight!'' Kiss the Belmont Legacy goodbye, I'll end your Bloodline here! I spit rhymes harder than my games, make you cry Bloody Tears! If I can kill Satan twice in one night, you won't live to see tomorrow; I've already defeated you, but you can start your Aria of Sorrow! I'm gonna haunt you; My raps come worse than the Dracula's Curse, Against me, you'll be thinking: "What a horrible Night to spit a verse!" Simon Belmont: (starts at 0:32) The heir of Belmont Family, here to ruin this knight's fantasy teach him that his majesty being "kidnapped" is only a travesty But I don't blame her, who wants to be with this geeky lil' Arthur who's spitting weak rhymes that's more fragile than his armor Try and throw your lance at me, but I'm stronger than the Unicorn Chop you up and burn you like Dracula so you won't be reborn your forlorn attempts are laughable, your rhymes lack fangs Looks like this Knight in the shining armor got lyrically hanged! Sir Arthur: (starts at 0:53) That all you got? Listening to you is a challenge I wouldn't do again, You're quite a boastful joke, much like you were back in Captain N The only attention you ever gotten was disses from AVGN; And like the Nerd, I'll be putting the Simon's Quest ''to an end! Simon Belmont: ''(starts at 1:04) Keep singing your Harmony of Despair, but this isn't even fair so say your prayers, I'll Firebrand your defeat here, I swear Show this dwarf the true meaning of shame, so he better beware: One whip of my verse and you'll be stripped down to your underwear Sir Arthur: (starts at 1:14) Pathetic, your verses fail more than your N64 game, I appear all over Capcom, while a Contra cameo is your only fame! I don't need to summon a Fire Dragon, I've already set the mic aflame, You claim you aren't lame, but I'm ashamed how your games are the same! I got a dame waiting to be rescued, you and Linda aren't even together! You're the weakest in your family, an utter disgrace to Trevor! You lost to a knight, and now that I floored you, I must ask you: What are your raps? A miserable pile of "disses"! Enough talk, have at you! Simon Belmont: (starts at 1:36) You're a rascal, a maniac! Thought you could step up to Castlevania? This new opponent of mine is less threatening than the Hotel Transylvania Here's a lesson, no man can fight back once Simon's whip beckons Your attempts to burn me were as useless as your'' Torch weapon!'' The misery you've given to others, this Gold Knight will face his own Crash him harder than his MMO, skin him to nothing but bones You fought dauntlessly and yet your rapid self-destruction is blatant Your victory was a mere illusion and a trap devised by this '''Satan' '''WHO WON?' WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC! (What a horrible night to have a curse...) RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! Poll WHO WON? Simon Belmont Sir Arthur Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts